Tragedia en las ruinas, 19 de Septiembre de 1985
by Jetza de Chiba
Summary: Y al abrir los ojos aquí estaba, con su obscuro manto cubriendo de dolor y desesperación, escuchando los gritos del infierno a mi alrededor en donde lo que fue alguna vez algo ya no lo sera jamas... esta historia también la subiré a wattpad bajo el mismo nombre


Tragedia en las Ruinas

19 de Septiembre de 1985

El tan solo pensar que mi vida daría este giro tan inesperado en dos minutos, segundos más, segundos menos que más da si el tiempo ya ha sellado mi destino, ¿Mi nombre? Eso ya no importa si ahora soy solo un número más en de una gran lista, todo rastro de mí o del resto de las victimas ha sido borrado, nuestro futuro ha terminado y nuestro pasado fue olvidado, enterrado entre escombros de nuestro patrimonio y restos de aquellos que no pudieron escapar.

Jueves 19 de Septiembre de 1985 a las 7:19 de la mañana, el momento que cambio a todo un país, un terremoto sacudió a todo México terminando con nuestras vidas y borró nuestro futuro con un solo golpe, el momento que marcó el fin de una era e inicio otra completamente diferente, una en la que nosotros jamás podremos estar y una en la que solo seremos un doloroso recuerdo en la memoria de los que sobrevivieron.

Y pensar que esta semana se habíia convertido en una de las mejores semanas de mi vida, tan solo el Domingo me la estava pasando de maravilla en las fiestas patrias de mi país, festejaba junto a mi mejor amiga, ella era una chica alegre y hermosa, con una sola de sus calidas sonrisas te hacia olvidar hasta la peor tragedia, no saben cuánto anhelo ver una de esas ahora, su cabello rosado, largo y sedoso atraía a muchos ya que sus ojos conbinaban con el, su suave y tersa piel le daban el aspecto de una muñeca de porselana, y aun que a ella le molesta que se lo digan es cierto para sus 20 años aun tiene esa aire infantil que nos dibierte a todos y esa capacidad de hacer amistades incluso con gente mayor que ella como yo.

Recuerdo muy bien que justo ese día mi hermanito Helios me pidio ayuda ya que queria pedir la mano de Rinni en matrimonio frente a sus padres, y esque no es que sus padres sean unos monstruos pero tenia que causar una gran imprecion, en especial porque el padre de Rinni lo intimida mucho. Pronto le comenze a platicar de algunos de sus puntos deviles como Serena, la madre de Rinni, a ella le encantan los dulces y en especial los pastelillos, así que le recomende llebarle unos del centro, a ella le encantan, en cuanto a Darien, el papa, a el le gusta el romantisismo asi que le recomende lleguar con un hermozo traje de guala, llebar un hermozo y gran ramo de rosas rojas y sobre todo peinarse bien ya que el rebelde y Blanco cabello de Helios, aun que contrasta bien sus brillantes ojos miel, lla esta un poco largo y romperia un poco con el efecto del traje.

Fue asi que el Lunes con anillo en mano, los pastelillos y las rosas se armo de balor para pedir la mano de Rinni frente a sus padres y frente a todos sus parientes que aun seguian en casa por las fiestas patrias, creo que todos ya lo venian venir ya que llaban bastante tiempo saliendo, y la verdad son una pareja realmente linda y romantica.

Desde el momento en el que se vieron hace 10 años, ya sabian que seian el uno para el otro, fué uno de esos momentos especiales en los que todo a su alrededor desapareció en cuanto crusaron miradas y así el funeral de nuestra madre, el día nublado y la próxima misa de aniversario que se arremolinaban a su alrededor fueron silenciados por un momento, entre tantas penas surgió el más hermoso sentimiento que álguien podría tener, desde ese día mi hermano y yo volvimos a sonreir, ella nos mostró una luz en nuestro camino, y sus padres se volvieron parte de nuestra familia, y nosotros de la suya aun cuando fuese solo sentimentalmente hablando, pero eso cambio esa tarde cuando mi hermano se arrodillo frente a Rinni, en el momento que tocó su mano, cruzó mirada con ella y lanzó por fin la más esperada pregunta de su vida "¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa, de compartir el resto de nuestras vidas y ser felices por lo que resta de ellas, de ser la luz que iluminará mi camino y yo ser la luz que te protejera de todo mal? " y con tan solo una palabra su mundo cambió de nuevo, con un solo si y un beso su destino se unió para siempre, y fue entonses que le entregó el anillo de compromiso de nuestra madre.

Helios es muy responsable y sensible, tiene 20 años también pero como es muy alto todos piensan que es mayor y está estudiando Administracion de empresas en la universidad, su cabello es Blanco y contrasta con sus hojos color miel, en si el se parese más a mamá, excepto por el cabello ese lo sacó de papá; y por el contrario me paresco más a mi papá, yo, herede sus ojos obscuros y su piel un poco mas morena que la de mi madre, aunque no se nota mucho la diferencia ya que la tez de mi madre y mi padre es más clara que la de muchas personas, bueno si hay algo que herede de mi mamá, y eso es su negro cabello y su delicada salud por eso me tengo que cuidar un poco más, aun que eso ya no importa.

Por otra parte el martes recibí la llamada que he estado esperando desde hace un par de semanas, y esa era la llamada de una de las oficinas en las que pedí empleo, y si hay algo que te quita las esperansas en una entrevista de trabajo es que te digan su famoso "Nosotros le llamamos", y para mi suerte si me han llamado, al parecer una de las secretaras fue transferida y tenían una bacante para mi, podría iniciar el 1 de octubre que para mi era perfecto y tan pronto como me llegó la noticia la anuncié a todos, Rinni y Helios me abrazaron y para festejar hicimos una pequeña fiesta en mi departamento, claro somos muy fiesteos y aprobechamos para seguir festejano su compromiso.

Todo en mi vida se comenzaba a acomodar, ya tenia empleo, mi hermanito se iba a casar, mi mejor amiga se convertiria en mi cuñada, todo era perfecto, pero como toda felicidad era obio que no duraría y el miércoles vería el inicio de la peor tragedia que nos pudo ocurrir desde la muerte de mi madre hace 10 años, aun que ese día conoci a Rinni y nuestra vida cambió para bien, ésta vez no sería así.

Ese miercoles me puse mi pantalon azul de la suerte, es uno de mis favoritos, también mi blusa de manga larga blanca y mi chaleco negro, me encantan porque resaltan mi cabello corto al hombro, mis botas negras de tacon no podían faltar las amo por el simple hecho de que me es facil ponermelas y quitarmelas ya que me quedan un poquito flojas en realidad no molestan en lo absoluto, tomé mi bolso disponiendome a salir al centro ya que rinni y yo veriamos modelos de bestidos y comenzaríamos algunos preparatibos para la boda.

Fue entonses cuando recibí aquella llamada, mi mejor amiga se encontraba en el hospital tras haber tenido un accidente automovilistico, ella se encontraba bien pero tendría que permanecer en el hospital un par de días para mantenerla en obsevacion, cuando llegué al hospital ya la habían trasladado a una camilla, el verla ahí con tantas raspaduras, y moretones, con un lleso en su braso izquierdo y otro mas en su pierna derecha me hacia querer llorar, esa hermoza figura cual muñeca de porselana que la caracteriza se veia tan demacrada, que no me pude resistir, corri, corri lo más rapido que pude y la abraze, ella entre lagrimas se disculpó por ser tan descuidada, pero eso ami no me importa, y a pesar de el reguaño que nos dió el doctor por armar tal escandalo, me permitió quedarme a cuidarla, aun cuando yo no hera pariente directa.

De esa forma nos pasamos la noche en el hospital, platicando y haciendo planes para la boda, después de todo esto es algo que lleba su tiempo orguanizar y ya que ella no tenía que dormir ya que le harían una prueba especial, que mejor momento para hacerlo, pero cuando una enfermera vino a rebisarla, Rini tubo uno de esos extraños presentimientos y preferimos olvidarlo, le comente que talvez seria producto del accidente y asi lo olvidamos, ¡Que tonteria, es lo peor que pude hacer, restarle importancia!, de abeerle echo caso ahora no estariamos aquí. Cuzndo dirton las 6 comenzo el cambio de turno de las enfermeras y me pidieron esperar afuera, pense en ir a desallunar y despues regresar a horas de visita, pero algo en mi me lo impidio, y así como si fuera jalada por una fuerza extraña bolvi a entrar, ya casi eran las siete cuando le llevaron el desalluno y nos comenzamos a preparar pues su examen seria a las 7:30 de la mañana así que comiimos rapido, de haber sabido que sería la última vez que compartiriamos el desalluno lo habría disfrutado más.

De repente el suelo se comenzó a sacudir sin control, nadie se podía mantener en pie, la intensidad del movimiento empezó a subir, cada vez más fuertes y comenzaron a sonar las paredes, las lamparas caían al suelo, los cuadros terminaron por tronar, los gritos comenzaron en un nuevo nivel de histeria, y entre esos gritos se les sumo el crujir de los muros, la gente corriendo en todas direcciones, atropellandose unos a otros sin siquiera poder mantenerse de pie, y de la nada el techo comenzó a caer, el suelo era el nuevo techo y el techo el nuevo suelo, las personas eran aplastadas por los escombros.

El terror en su rostro no se podía ocultar yo real mente no podía dejar de ver como ese hermoso rostro era opacado por la desgracia del momento, sin poder moverse aquella camilla se convirtió en nuestra prisión y para cuando pude reaccionar todo a mi alrededor desapareció, la luz se extinguió y cerré los ojos, comence a sentir aquel terror, la tristeza y el dolor de las voces que a mi alrededor poco a poco se hiban apagando, una fuerte punzada atravezo mi estomago, después mi pierna y mi brazo, todo mi cuerpo ardía, a lo lejos algunos gritos se extinguieron seguidos por el sonido de los muros caer, aun se escuchaban a los bebés llorar muy pero muy a lo lejos, tanto que todo parecia eterno los gritos, el dolor y la desesperación, era el sonido de la vida escapando.

Y al abrir los ojos aquí estaba, con su obscuro manto cubriendome de dolor y desesperación, escuchando los gritos del infierno a mi alrededor en donde lo que algunavez fue algo ya no lo sera jamas, donde nada volvera a ser normal después de este jueves 19 de Septiembre.

La vida de muchos se extingió tán rápido como el temblor ocurrio, así sin previo aviso, escucho aun gritos desesperados, de aquellos bebés a lo lejos, de las pocas personas que hemos sobrevivido a esto, y aun así no sabemos que pasó, de un momento a otro toda alegría desapareció, cada suspiro que daba podria ser el ultimo, he quedado bajo muchos escombros que solo son detenidos por las barillas que se me incrustaron al caer, y el tan solo penzar lo que ella me dijo minutos antes sobre no quedarme y regresar hoy en la tarde me hase reír un poco, ella siempre tenía esos presentimientos que te advertían de algo, si tan solo le hubiera echo caso no estaría aquí y podría estar afuera ayudandola a salir.

Comienzo a gritar su nombre con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan y lo único que recibo como respuesta es un "te lo dije", siempre me dice eso cuando tiene la razon, pero aun así continua hablando, eso es buena señal, almenos eso quiero penzar, también me dice que la camilla se bolteó creando una especie de casa que le permite muy poca mobilidad y aun asi no puede salir, creo que la he asustado mucho cuando caí por el ahujero que se formó debajo de mi ya que la escucho sollosar entre palabras así que no he tenido el valor de decirle que mis horas estan contadas, que tres barillas me atravezarón y aún así estoy perdiendo bastante sangre, hago mi mejor intento por sonar bien con la escusa de que yo casi no tengo espacio además de que me he roto el pie como ella y que ahora no importará tanto el haber perdido una de mis botas favoritas lo cual le causa un poco de risa.

No se cuanto nos hemos pasado hablando de los planes del futuro que "tenémos" juntas, esos en los que abrirémos nuestro própio salon de belleza despues de que se case, que tendremos hijos y hasta como los llamaríamos, abanzamos un poco en sus planes de boda, de su bestido, las flores que me gustaria que sean los adornos, y que si sigue en pie se casara en la iglesia que nos conocimos. De inmediato escuchamos como alguien comienza a gritar "hay bebes aquí" y ella se llena de emocion, y junto a los que aun siguen vivos comienzan a hacer ruido, todos menos yo que aun cuando me encuentren a tiempo no podre salir, mis heridas y la sangre que he perdido no me permitiran sobrevivir.

Creo que Rini se ha dado cuenta de que algo va mal ya que las fuerzas se me comienzan a agotar, no puedo mantener más la converzación sin jadear un poco y el frío se apodera de mi cuerpo, no se cuanto llevamos aquí pero he comenzado a sentir un nuevo movimiento, mi vista se comienza a nublar y los gritos desgarradores han vuelto a iniciar la tierra se vuelve a mover con la misma violecia, ahora se que este es mi fin, entre los gritos escucho la dulse voz de Rini y lo unico que puedo hacer ahora es gritarle el ultimo "lo siento" ya que no podre continuar más tiempo con vida, he lleguado a mi limite, tan solo espero que ella si lo logre, ese es mi último deseo y en lo unico que pienzo, las barillas se han doblado dejando escapar mas sangre de mis heridas, la unica sangre que me quedaba, mientras sierro mis hojos escucho su dulse voz cantar, ahora se que todo estará bien y que ella luchara por las dos, ya no me queda mas que dormir…

Tengo tanto sueño …

Que, los ruidos del infierno que nos rodea…

Comienzan a desapareser …

Poco …

A …

Poco …

¡Esa luz! …

Es tan …

Hermosa.

FIN


End file.
